


Fuck. Uh. Character ideas & Prompts ig?????

by ifelloffthesky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Ideas, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, F/M, Gen, Help, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifelloffthesky/pseuds/ifelloffthesky
Summary: Fuck if I know





	Fuck. Uh. Character ideas & Prompts ig?????

K so character idea first?

Character

Name. Ella Black - prev Druella Lestrange  
Age. 17  
Skin. Pale  
Nationality. English  
Hair. Curly long black   
Eyes Grey  
Dob   
Zodiac   
Likes Slytherin, snow, forests  
Dislikes Bellatrix Lestrange   
Strengths smart, witty,   
Weaknesses Very ticklish  
Style badass  
Nicknames El, Black   
Mum Bellatrix Lestrange  
Dad Rudolphus Lestrange  
Personality funny, witty, sarcastic  
Allergies milk  
Aesthetic killer heels, perfectly winged eyeliner, dark forests, late night parks with friends, messy buns, leather jacket, dragons wings, rose thorns, rose petals,the steady pool of blood leaking over the floor,   
Sexuality   
Siblings Sort of Draco Malfoy (cousins)  
Body type skinny  
Other info hi af cheekbones  
Backstory  
Homeschooled till 7th year, after she was reunited with her mother and father the year before. She helped to protect the children during seventh year and was often seriously punished for it. She and Draco came back to finish their 8th year, where she and Draco renounced their Malfoy and Lestrange ties. 

Idk do with this what you like...

**Author's Note:**

> That   
That was hard


End file.
